El bandido sonriente (14)
by Ligh hodel
Summary: No cualquiera es es buena persona, no cualquiera podría ayudarlo, pero, cuando un mercenario te salva de ser violado, todo en tu mente cambia para bien o..para mal. (primera historia)


El bandido sonriente

Como todos los días despertó antes de que el sol se asomara, hoy no tenía alguna misión por lo cual desayuno tranquilidad lo que la servidumbre le sirvió, obviamente todo exquisito para su fino paladar; después del desayuno, cambiaba sus ropas, por unas más adecuadas y cómodas, finalmente salía a pasear por la aburría aldea, en el transcurso llamando la atención de varias "ninjas" , puesto al parecer había heredado la gran e indudable belleza familiar, sus rasgos más notorios: cabello negro desordenado, piel blanca pero no demasiado, afilados ojos color carbón, aparte algo que lo caracterizaba era su imborrable sonrisa arrogante y prepotente.

.:.:.:.:.

Dio un largo suspiro de enojo, era de noche y se encontraba en medio de el bosque de Konoha, en una de sus tantas caminatas que daba por las tardes, se le había echo de noche y es le fastidiaba, no se preocupaba por los criminales o bandidos, después de todo el era el mejor y mas grandioso shinobi de todo los tiempos, el era Sasuke Uchiha... sonrió arrogante, así era el, arrogante, después de todo a sus dieciséis años, era considerado por su familia, amigos (los cuales no eran muchos), y la aldea el shinobi mas prometedor de su generación.

….

Estaba desesperado, en el transcurso asía konoha, unos criminales rango S intentaron robarle su sharingan, casi lo lograban pues grasias a un extraño jutsu sus canales de chacra se bloquearon, como resultado se encontraba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, en el transcurso de su huida, tubo que saltar unas cuantas rucas, troncos y animales que se atravesaban en el camino; a lo lejos pudo divisar konoha, sin perder tiempo acelero su paso y entro por un pequeño hueco en la gran muralla, que, era cubierto por enredaderas. Pensando que ya estaba a salvo, disminuyo su paso y empezó a caminar tranquilo por la vacías calles, después de todo era media noche "vaya de la que me salvado" se dijo mentalmente, sus facciones se volvieron relajadas al reconocer la zona por la que se encontraba, todo parecía mejorar, pero, de pronto 8 sombras lo rodearon, no les daría el gusto de dejarse vencer, al menos lucharía, y, no perdería, por que el era un uchiha.

…..

Cuatro hombres sostenían sus brazos y pies, inutilizándolo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas y una hemorragia interna, sentía como poco a poco era desprendido de sus ropas, dejándolo solo en pantaloncillos.

-ha que fácil fue atraparte y vencerte niño, pensaba que seria un poco mas…problemático hacerlo, digo, después e todo eres un prodigio de tu clan y aldea- el pelinegro solo lo miro con odio-bien, primero me divertiré contigo, luego, los demás lo aran y por fin te quitaremos los ojos, los usaremos y destruiremos la aldea, y seremos los shinobis mas poderosos de el planeta-termino con simpleza.

-"kami… por favor ayúdame"- cuando estaban a punto de quitarle la única prenda que lo cubría y cuando su esperanza se estaba desvaneciendo, algo raro paso, todo se detuvo y los criminales lo soltaron.

Se levanto como pudo y busco a los sujetos con la mirada, estos a su vez miraban asía los techos de los departamentos, una sombra se escabullía entre la obscuridad, en el suelo yacía el cuerpo inerte de el que parecía ser el jefe de los criminales, "plaf" una espada callo desde la obscuridad asía el cráneo de uno de los asustados sujetos, matándolo al instante, cuando todos estaban por huir, algo o alguien callo de el cielo obre el cuerpo de el que tenia las espada en la cabeza, tomándola por el mango, dio media vuelta mirando a todos los presentes, podía verlo bien, largo y alborotado cabello blanco, traía una mascara azul pálido que traía pintada una infantil y gran sonrisa, y por ultimo pudo observar atreves de la mascara unos grandes ojos color rubí que le hicieron recordar su sharingan.

El peliblanco enmascarado carcajeo de forma divertida, al ver la sangre correr por el suelo, sin previo aviso salto asía los criminales, al principio parecía que perdería, pero, después de observarlo bien, solo jugaba con ellos, después de matar a la mayoría de formas extravagantes, se fue directo a el que representaba mayor peligro.

-Tu sigues- dijo de forma infantil el oji-obscuro, pudo reconocerlo bien, era el bloqueador de chacra-espero seas más divertido que tu amigos-.

El criminal solo gruño por lo dicho, furioso se lanzo asía el peliblanco, ambas mano de el sujeto se volvieron peligrosas dagas negras que emanaban un fuego azulino, el oji-ruby ante esto solo dio unos saltos de felicidad esquivando a la vez los fuertes cuchillazos, emitiendo en el transcurso un sonoro "wiii".

La batalla se prolongo mas de los que el enmascarado había pensado, el sujeto era demasiado fuerte y ya había bloqueado su chacra, no tenía idea de qué hacer, sus espada se encontraba atorada en un muro y el pelinegro no hacía nada más que observar como si no pudiera ayudarlo, esquivo otro potente golpe y contra-ataco con una fuerte patada en la cara, seguido de un sofocante golpe en el estomago, mientras al criminal intentaba recuperarse, el enmascarado corrió hacia el joven Uchiha, este por inercia cerró los ojos, al no sentir nada volvió a abrirlos pero esta vez su porta-kunáis había desaparecido, sonrió sin darse cuenta y observo al peliblanco atravesar con unos kunáis al criminal, sin esperar a que este tuviera tiempo de quejarse corto su cuello y lanzo el cuerpo inerte de el criminal hacia el montón donde se encontraban los demás muertos.

Sasuke borro su sonrisa ante la sangrienta escena que presencio, y se puso en guardia al ver al enmascarado acercarse, pero, e nada sirvió al verlo alejarse, pero claro, no se iba con las manos vacías, en sus hombros sostenía una bola con carteras y joyas que había sacado de los bolsillos de los criminales mientras luchaban, y, en sus manos sostenía las ropas del joven pelinegro, dejándolo solo en pantaloncillos y con una nota pegada en la frente.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto?- era una notita azul, escrita con tina negra que decía- "espero no tener que volver a salvarte de ser violado por segunda vez, ho y tus ropas son geniales, ahora son mías jajaja", hmp- sonrió internamente mirando al cielo, seguramente esto generaría un trauma, pero, ese peliblanco enmascarado llamo su atención, y cuando hacían eso no paraba hasta encontrar a la persona u objeto de su atención- nos volveremos a ver….el bandido infantil- sin poder soportar más estar medio desnudo emprendió camino hacia su hogar.

A lo lejos era observado por dos pares de ojos, uno rojizos y otros azules, ambos mirándolo con interés y diversión…


End file.
